Cartoonverse World
Cartoonverse World is a brand of programming blocks for the formation of weekly lines from 2 to 12 hours produced in 1997 to 2009 in North America and Latin America. It airs on NBC, USA Network, Boomerang and Cartoon Network from September 17, 1997 to February 13, 2009, when ''Shuriken School'' ended and was completed by ''Baby Jake'' as a new series from a Turner children's channel. Line-ups include Play Date TV, Totally D'Fun, Splashinis Entertainment, Spacethron and Smartoonz/Smartkidz. Programming * 101 Dalmatians: The Series * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * 2 Stupid Dogs * 64 Zoo Lane * Amigo and Friends * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * Action League Now * Action Man (1995 series) ** Action Man (2000 series) * The Addams Family (1992 series) * The Adventures of Bottle Top Bill and His Best Friend Corky * The Adventures of Dawdle the Donkey * The Adventures of Hyperman * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Adventures of Paddington Bear * The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle * The Adventures of Sam * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog ** Sonic the Hedgehog * The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin * Adventures of the Gummi Bears * The Adventures of Tintin * Aladdin * Albie * Alias the Jester * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series * All Grown Up! * The All-New Popeye Show * Alvin and the Chipmunks ** The Chipmunks Go to the Movies * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers * Angelina Ballerina * The Angry Beavers * Animal Shelf * The Animals of Farthing Wood * Animaniacs * Animated Hero Classics * Animated Tales of the World * Anthony Ant * Around the World in 80 Days * Around the World with Willy Fogg * Arthur * Astro Boy * As Told By Ginger * Atomic Betty * The Avengers: United They Stand * A.T.O.M.: Alpha Teens on Machines * The Babaloos * Babar * Baby Bollies * Back to the Future * The Backyardigans * Baby Backyardigans * Baby Potter: The Series (formerly aired on Nicktoons Network) * Batman: The Animated Series ** Batman Beyond ** Batman: The Brave and the Bold * The Bear's Island * Beethoven * Beetlejuice * The Berenstain Bears * Bernard * Beyblade * Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot * Biker Mice from Mars''Shown as recently as 2008, according to ''The Irish Times, 31 December 2008, p.31. ** Biker Mice from Mars (2006 series) * Bimble's Bucket * Bob Morane * Bobobobs * Bonkers * Bouli * Braceface * Brand Spankin' New! Doug * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers * Bratz * BraveStarr * Bright Sparks * The Bugs Bunny Show * Bugtime Adventures * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command''Shown as recently as 2009, according to the ''Irish Daily Mirror s "We Love Telly", 26 June 2009, p.II. * The Buzz on Maggie * Cadillacs and Dinosaurs * Caillou''Shown as recently as 2008, according to the ''Irish Independent, 4 November 2008, p.36. * The California Raisin Show * Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels * Captain Flamingo * Captain Fracasse * Captain Planet ** The New Adventures of Captain Planet * Captain Simian and the Space Monkeys * Captain Zed and the Zee Zone * Cardcaptors * Cardcaptor Sakura * The Care Bears * Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue * Casper ** Casper and the Angels ** Casper and Friends ** Casper's Play Date * CatDog * Catscratch * Cave Kids * CBS Storybreak * ChalkZone * Charlie and Lola * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Chucklewood Critters * Classical Disney Cartoons ** Walt Disney's Mickey and Donald * Cool McCool * Corneil and Bernie * Count Duckula * The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Cow and Chicken * Creepy Crawlers * Curious George * Cyborg 009 * Danny Phantom * Dark Knights * Darkwing Duck * Dastardly and Muttley * David and the Gnomes' * Dragon Express (later aired on the FOX's Totally D'Fun block) * Defenders of the Earth * Detention * Dennis the Menace and Gnasher * Dexter's Laboratory * Diabolik * Digimon * Dink, the Little Dinosaur * Dinky-Winky Circus * Dino Babies * Dinosaucers * Dinozaurs * Dirty Rat Tales * Donald's Quack Attack * Doctor Dolittle * Doctor Snuggles * Dog and Cat * Dog City * Dogstar * Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds ** The Return of Dogtanian * Doug * The Dreamstone * Droopy * DuckTales (Original series) * Earthworm Jim * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Edward and Friends * Eddy and the Bear * Erky Perky * European Folk Tales * Extreme Dinosaurs * The Fabulous Fleischer Folio * Faireez * The Fairly OddParents * The Fairytaler * Fanta Babies: The Series * Fantaghirò * Fantastic Four * The Fantastic Flying Journey * The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor * Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids * Fennec * Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman * Fiddley Foodle Bird * Fievel's American Tails * Fillmore! * The Flintstones ** The Flintstone Kids * Foofur * Foxbusters * Foxtales * Fracasse * Franklin * Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series * Free Willy * The Frog Show * The Fruitties * Funky Phantom * Funny Little Bugs * Gadget and the Gadgetinis * Gadget Boy and Heather * Garfield and Friends * Gargoyles * Galaxy Squad * George and Martha * George of the Jungle * George Shrinks * Gerald McBoing-Boing * Get Ed * Ghostbusters ** Extreme Ghostbusters ** The Real Ghostbusters ** Slimer! And the Real Ghostbusters * The Gnoufs (formerly aired on The WB's Kids' WB block) * Gladiator Academy * The Glo Friends * Godzilla: The Animated Series * Goof Troop * Gordon the Garden Gnome * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics * Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids * Grossology * Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * Henry's Cat * Hercules * Hey Arnold! * Histeria! * Hokey Wolf * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Horrid Henry * House of Mouse * The Hot Rod Dogs and Cool Car Cats * Hoze Houndz * Hurricanes * The Huckleberry Hound Show * The Funnyman Boogeyman Show * I am Weasel * If You'd Believe This * Iggy Arbuckle * The Incredible Hulk * Inspector Gadget * Inspector Mouse * International Super Spy: The Series * Inuk * Iron Man: Armored Adventures (moved to Disney XD) * Iron Nose: The Mysterious Knight * Iznogoud * Jackie Chan Adventures * Jacob Two-Two * James Bond Jr. * The Jetsons * Johnny Bravo * Jim Button and Luke the Engine Driver * Jumanji * Jungle Beat * Junglies * Juniper Jungle * Just So Stories * KaBlam! * Kangaroo Creek Gang * Ketchup: Cats Who Cook * Kid Clones from Outer Space * Kid Paddle * The Kids from Room 402 * Kim Possible * Kimba the White Lion * King Arthur's Disasters * Kipper * Kit and Kaboodle * K10C: Kids' Ten Commandments * The Legend of Prince Valiant * The Legend of Tarzan * The Legends of Treasure Island * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * Lilly the Witch * Little Bear * The Little Mermaid * Little Princess * Little Wizards * Lloyd in Space * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies * Loopy de Loop * The Lost World * Ludwig * Madeline ** The New Adventures of Madeline * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Magic Adventures of Mumfie * The Magic Crown * The Magic School Bus * The Magician * Maisy * Make Way for Noddy * Marsupilami * Martin Mystery * Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! * The Mask: Animated Series * Max and Ruby * Max Steel * Medabots * Men in Black: The Animated Series * Metalheads * Mighty Ducks * Mighty Max * Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures ** Mighty Mouse and Friends * Mike, Lu & Og * Miss BG * Moomin (1990 series) * The Moonkys * Mr Benn * Mega Man * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * Mr. Men ** Mr. Men and Little Miss * Mona the Vampire (later aired on Qubo) * Monster Buster Club * Monty * Mort & Phil * Mouse and Mole * Mumble Bumble * Mummies Alive! * Mummy Nanny * Muppet Babies * Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog * My Dad the Rock Star * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * My Life as a Teenage Robot * NASCAR Racers * Ned's Newt * The Neverending Story * The New Adventures of Flash Gordon * The New Adventures of Ocean Girl * The New Adventures of Speed Racer * The New Adventures of the Shoe People * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * New Friends of the Forest * The New Pink Panther Show * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * The New World of the Gnomes * Nilus the Sandman * Noah's Island * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Once Upon a Time... Space ** Once Upon a Time... Life ** Once Upon a Time... The Explorers * Orson and Olivia * Oscar and Friends * Ovide Video * The Oz Kids * Papa Beaver's Storytime * Paw Paws * Pecola * Peep and the Big Wide World * PB&J Otter * Pelswick * The Puppy's Further Adventures * Pepper Ann * Papyrus * Percy the Park Keeper * Peter Swift and the Little Circus * The Pink Panther Show ** Pink Panther and Friends ** Pink Panther and Sons * Pinky and the Brain ** Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain * Pip the Appleseed Knight * Pippi Longstocking * The Pirate Family * Pitt And Kantrop * Pixie and Dixie * Planet Sketch * Pocket Dragon Adventures * Pocoyo (later aired on Qubo) * Pokémon (also aired on Disney XD) * Popeye and Son * Potsworth & Co * The Powerpuff Girls (Original series) * Preston Pig * Princess Sissi * Prince of Atlantis * The Proud Family * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * The Puppy's New Adventures * Quack Pack * The Raccoons * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * The Real Story of... * ReBoot * Recess * Redbeard the Pirate * Redwall ** Mattimeo: A Tale of Redwall ** Martin the Warrior: A Tale of Redwall * Rescue Heroes * Ric the Raven * The Riddlers * Road Rovers * The Road Runner Show * RoboCop: Alpha Commando * Rocket Power * Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends * Rolie Polie Olie * Rupert * The Roman Holidays * Rotten Ralph * Rugrats * Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist * Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs * Sabrina: The Animated Series (also aired on Toon Disney) * Sabrina's Secret Life (also aired on Toon Disney and Qubo) * Sailor Moon * Sandokan * Santo Bugito * The Secret Show * The Secret World of Santa Claus (moved to Qubo) * Sergeant Stripes * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? ** The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show ** The New Scooby-Doo Movies ** Scooby and Scrappy-Doo ** Scooby, Scrappy & Yabba Doo * Scruff * Seabert * Sharky & George * Sheeep * Sheep in the Big City * Shinzo * She-Ra: Princess of Power * Shuriken School (later aired on Qubo; additional episodes only) * SilverHawks * The Silver Brumby * Silver Surfer * Simba: The King Lion (originally aired on TG4) * SimsalaGrimm * Skippy: Adventures in Bushtown * The Smoggies * The Smurfs * Snailsbury Tales * Sniffles * Snorks * Sonic X (originally aired on the FOX's 4KidsTV block) * Space Stars * Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea * SpongeBob SquarePants (also aired on Nickelodeon and 4KidsTV) * Speed Racer * Spider-Man: The Animated Series ** Spider-Man ** The Spectacular Spider-Man * Spit MacPhee * Spot * Static Shock * The Story Keepers * Storybook World * Street Sharks * Super Duper Sumos * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! ** The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 ** Super Mario World (moved to Qubo) * Superman ** Superman: The Animated Series * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (formerly aired on ABC Family's Jetix programming block) * SuperTed * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries * Taz-Mania * Teen Titans * Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles Shown as recently as 2009, according to the Irish Independent, 2 January 2009, p.36. * Thundercats * The Tick * Timberwood Tales * Timbuctoo * Timon & Pumbaa * Timothy Goes to School * Tiny Toon Adventures * Toad Patrol * The Tofus * Tom and Jerry ** Tom & Jerry Kids * Toonimals! * Toonsylvania * The Toothbrush Family * Top Cat * Totally Spies! * Toucan Tecs * Touché Turtle and Dum Dum * Tracey McBean * Transformers ** Transformers: Armada ** Transformers: Cybertron ** Transformers: Energon ** Transformers: Prime * Trollz * The Trouble with Sophie * Tugs * Tutenstein * Twins * The Ugly Duckling and Me! * Ultraforce * The Untouchables of Elliot Mouse * Victor and Hugo: Bunglers in Crime * Wait Till Your Father Gets Home * Wallace and Gromit * Wally Gator * Walter Melon * Watership Down * We All Have Tales * What-a-Mess * What's With Andy? * Where's Wally? * Wicked * Widget * Wildfire * The Wild Thornberrys * Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa * Will and Dewitt (then aired on The CW4Kids) * William's Wish Wellingtons * Willy Fog * The Wind in the Willows ** The Wind in the Willows Collection * Wisdom of the Gnomes * The Wizard of Oz * Wolves, Witches and Giants * The World of David the Gnome * The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends * The World of Strawberry Shortcake * The Wuzzles * X-Men ** X-Men: Evolution * The X's * Xyber 9: New Dawn * Yakkity Yak * Yogi Bear ** Yogi's Treasure Hunt * Yolanda, the Black Corsair's Daughter * Yu-Gi-Oh! ** Yu-Gi-Oh! GX ** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * The Zeta Project * Zoe Kezako * Zoom the White Dolphin References See also * NBC * USA Network * Cartoon Network * Boomerang Category:Television programming blocks Category:Children's programming blocks Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:NBC shows Category:USA Network shows Category:Boomerang shows